Lelouch the Maid
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. tries to get Lelouch to clean the house.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people who worked on Code Geass.

C. C. looked around the house and noticed that it was a big mess. There were tons of popcorn on the living room floor, ripped up homework in the freezer, broken toothbrushes on the couch, and donut boxes on the ceiling. C. C. had Lelouch Lamperouge come to the living room and look at how messy the house was. C. C. said "You totally messed up the living room."

Lelouch replied "Come on. It's just a few messes. You should stop exaggerating about stuff."

C. C. said "The living room is starting to look like a garbage dump."

Lelouch replied "I disagree with that comment. Garbage dumps have way more cool things to find. I found a dozen comic books at the dump that were only about forty percent ripped."

C. C. said "This house needs to get clean Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "Well I'm not going to hire a maid. Maids charge like one million dollars per day."

C. C. said "There's a free way to take care of this problem."

Lelouch asked "What is it?"

C. C. said "You should clean the living room and maybe a few more rooms in the house."

Lelouch replied "Come on C. C. You're a really great person, but you often suggest terrible ideas. I'm cool with a few messes in the house. If you want the house clean then you should take care of it."

C. C. said "You've been too chaotic recently Lelouch. You've broken hundreds of stuff that isn't yours. You need to have some responsibility."

Lelouch replied "Responsibility is a silly thing to have. Being immature benefits the world."

C. C. said "Yeah right you wise guy. Start cleaning the living room."

Lelouch replied "Okay."

Lelouch grabbed a broom and started sweeping random stuff around the house. Lelouch accidentally knocked the living room table to the ground. He managed to get the table up, but a few minutes later he accidentally knocked the table to the ground again. Lelouch was getting mad at the table. He angrily said "Don't fall down you troublemaker." Lelouch accidentally tripped and fell on the table. Lelouch and the table fell to the ground. He was so mad at the table that he broke the table in half.

C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch thought that using the two broken pieces of the table as separate tables was a good plan. He said "There's two kitchen tables now."

C. C. replied "Those broken pieces would be bad tables."

Lelouch said "I'll get rid of these things." Lelouch threw the two broken table pieces out the window.

C. C. replied "Your throwing stuff out the window habit is a bad thing to do."

Lelouch said "It's a great way of taking care of stress. Instead of spending hours putting stuff in the garbage can I can throw stuff out the window."

C. C. replied "Please buy a new living room table."

Lelouch asked "Why do we need a living room table?"

C. C. said "To put pizza and sodas on something safe."

Lelouch replied "Putting the pizza and sodas on the couch is safe enough."

C. C. said "There's a few dozen food and soda stains on the couch."

Lelouch sighed and replied "I'll go buy a lame kitchen table at the silly store."

C. C. sarcastically said "Your excitement is delightful." Lelouch stuck his tongue out at C. C. She angrily stared at him so Lelouch gave her a very long apology.

Lelouch started running to the new furniture store. After running for ten minutes Lelouch remembered that he had a car. Lelouch ran back to the parking lot and got into his car. He drove to then new furniture store.

The furniture store owner asked "What do you need sir?"

Lelouch asked "Where are the kitchen tables?"

The store owner said "Aisle two. It's behind you."

Lelouch pranced around the aisle. He tried to find a kitchen table that was on sale. He found a small kitchen table that was in moderately good condition for twenty dollars. Lelouch bought that table and some batteries.

Several minutes later Lelouch returned home. He gently threw the new table into the living room. The table didn't get broken, but a few lamps crashed to the ground. Lelouch threw the lamps out the window.

C. C. said "You need to clean the fridge. There's lots of stuff that shouldn't be in there."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch opened the refrigerator. He found expired sodas, a pair of socks, batteries, action figures, and homework. Lelouch asked "Should I keep this stuff?"

C. C. said "That stuff is rotten garbage. It deserves to be thrown away except the homework."

Lelouch replied "The homework was too complex."

C. C. asked "Why was your homework in the refrigerator?"

Lelouch said "I tried to do the homework for like five minutes and gave up. Then I went to the fridge and decided to throw my homework in there. It seemed better than throwing it in the garbage can."

C. C. asked "Why were a pair of your socks in there?"

Lelouch said "I assumed that's how Mr. Freeze does his laundry. I thought it would be a cool thing to do."

C. C. replied "Don't put random garbage in the fridge. You need to clean the freezer too."

Lelouch said "Okay." Lelouch opened the freezer and found comic books, textbooks, grade reports, the key to the city, and a few thousand pieces of gum. Lelouch said "This stuff isn't that important." Lelouch put the comic books in his room, but he ripped up the textbooks.

C. C. asked "What are you going to do with your grade reports?"

Lelouch said "I'll give them to Suzaku on his birthday. He likes boring presents."

C. C. asked "Why do you have the key to the city?"

Lelouch said "The people of the city know that I'm the best so the mayor gave this to me. I've so many rewards like this, but this one seems a little pointless. I'm going to do something sneaky to it." Lelouch flushed the key to the city down the toilet.

C. C. said "Continue sweeping the floor."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch swept the floor for several minutes, but he quickly got bored. He broke the broom in half and threw it at the new table. The new table crashed to the ground. Lelouch ran to the fridge and grabbed a few cakes. The cakes landed on the floor.

C. C. looked around at how messy the living room was. She said "You're great at various things, but you suck at cleaning. You were right about me being the one that should clean." C. C. started cleaning the room. Lelouch ate the cake that was on the floor and read the comic books that were in the freezer.


End file.
